


Of Trollhunters and Aliens

by 115Master



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Sucking, Come Inflation, Jim and Claire are good friends, Jim is 16, Jim isn’t a troll, Lap Dances, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Movie Night, Rimming, Sleeping Together, Toby is a wicked devil, Trolls, yes aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: When Jim stumbles across an Alien, of all things, while on patrol one night, he begins to feel emotions he once thought were reserved for Claire. What’s the outcome? A lot of feelings and having to explain to your mother why your boyfriend is an alien. And to think it all started in a cafe on a rainy day.





	1. Rainy Days and Cafes

Never let it be said it rained lightly in Arcadia Oaks. Of course Jim, or rather his mother, had the foresight to bring an umbrella for the heavy rain that seemed to last forever. “Ugh! This rain is gonna ruin my hair!”

Jim could only chuckle as he held Claire’s hand, the two of them sharing an umbrella in the late afternoon by the newly rebuilt Town Hall. After the inprisonment of Morgana in the Shadow Realm and the death of Gunmar, most of the Gumm-Gumms either fought to their last breath to avenge their master, or surrendered out of fear of the Trollhunter. The rest simply went into hiding, plotting to bring ruin to the surface world and to mankind.

After the battle, Merlin had revealed that the concoction used to transform Jim into a human-troll hybrid would wear off in a few days. Unfortunately, nearly dying from a Gumm-Gumm warlord and an ancient sorceress downgraded Jim and Claire’s relationship from a teen couple to good friends. It was only just today that they wanted to actually celebrate saving Arcadia Oaks.

“Relax Claire. My mom has some hairspray you can use” Jim said. Claire could only scoff and put a hand on her chest in mock offendation. “Countertop hair spray isn’t gonna be good enough for me. My hair is art!” “Whatever you say.” Toby groaned as he lagged behind, umbrella held high, rain boots doing little to keep his feet warm. “C’mon Tobes, it’s not that bad!”

Fate, apparently, was cruel this day as a long streak of lightning split across the sky and released a tremendously loud burst of thunder that had Jim seizing up, Claire hugging him and burying her head in his chest, and Toby literally jumping a good foot off the ground. When both had calmed down enough, they looked at Jim with unamused expressions that could even make Draal uneasy.

Jim could only shrug and mutter an apology as they rushed to the nearest refuge: a new street corner cafe that had only opened a few days ago. Already it had turned into a hotspot of customers who could sit and enjoy a wide range of 50’s-style foods, or order their food to go. Upon entering, the trio of Trollhunters shook themselves off of any loose rain that had no doubt gotten into their clothes.

Claire could only let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “I gotta say, it’s whole different vibe in here, isn’t it?” “You mean different from the outside world that’s still repairing and realing from the discovery of Trolls?” Toby sarcastically asked. Jim could only shake his head and chuckle at his two best friend’s antics as they sat down at a booth table. Claire looked at Toby with a quizzical expression. “What, you think the people who own this place don’t know?” Toby only shrugged, but it was Jim who answered that question. “We can’t be too sure. It just feels good to act like normal teenager again.” Claire and Toby looked at him, both with a raised eyebrow. “What?” Toby covered his mouth to stifle the laughing as Claire put a hand on his shoulder. “Jim, our lives are anything BUT normal.” Jim let his head land on the table with a soft ‘thunk.’

“Hello, and welcome to the Sandy Shores Cafe. I’m Will and I’ll be serving you today.” Jim looked up and almost regretted it. Almost. Standing in front of him was a boy, no older than 16 or 17, with a mop of near neon red hair, and equally red eyes. His body was built to that of an average teenager: tall, somewhat muscled, but not too much, and overall...handsome.

The boy, Will, looked back and forth between Jim and his friends, a nervous expression crossing his features. “Uh...is there something on my face?” Jim shook his head and fought against the blush on his cheeks as he looked at the menu quickly, but thankfully it was Claire that ended the awkward silence. “Uh I think we’ll just start with some milkshakes.” Will smiled and pulled out a pencil from behind his ear and a little notepad from the pocket of his apron. “What will you be having?” “Oh, I’ll have a strawberry milkshake. Toby?” “Chocolate. Definitely chocolate. What about you, Ji-“ “Vanilla.” Both Toby and Claire looked at each other as Will wrote down their orders.

“Alright. I’ll be back with your milkshakes in a flash.” As the redhead walked away, Jim looked up from his menu with red cheeks. “What? So he’s good looking, it’s nothing.” Toby put his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Jim, you’ve never had this reaction before!” Claire nodded, her hand holding Jim’s “Toby’s right, Jim. When you’d talk to me, you’d at least stutter a bit. But I’ve never seen you try to hide your face before.”

After a few moments, Will returned with a tray of milkshakes, one vanilla, one chocolate and one strawberry. “Okay, are you ready to order?” Toby was the first to speak, and Jim was pretty thankful for that. “I’ll have the hamburger and fries.” “”Hamburger and fries.” And for you miss?” Claire took one last glance at the menu before making up her mind. “I’ll just have a hot dog and fries?” Will wrote it down on his notepad. “”Hot dog and fries.” And for you?”

Jim looked at the menu one last time before looking up at that well sculpted face, the way the light bounced off his red hair. “Uh...just fries.” Will nodded, a smile on his face. “”And fries.” Okay, I’ll be back with your food in a few.” As Will walked away, Jim’s eyes were drawn to Will’s outfit that was visible behind the apron. A red short-sleeved shirt and black denim jeans, with red and white high top sneakers.

“Oooh, I think somebody has a crush.” Jim’s head turned so fast in Toby’s direction, one would think he’d get whiplash. “If you ask me to get his number, I’m revoking your Trollhunter status.” “Toby’s right, Jim. He IS pretty cute. I think you and him would be a good couple.” Jim put a hand on his head, shaking it. “Not you too...”

After a few minutes of denying he had a crush, Will returned with a tray loaded with food and begun laying them in front of their respective eaters. “Will there be anything else?” Claire shook her head as Toby was already digging into his food and Jim quietly ate his. “No, I think we’re good.” Will simply nodded, smiled, and left to tend to the other customers.

By the time they were done eating, Will had returned again with the bill, and with that smile that made Jim’s stomach do backflips. “How were your meals?” Toby licked any remaining food off his fingers. “It was great! Jim, you must be losing your touch.” Will looked at Jim with a raised eyebrow. “You can cook?” Jim nodded, feeling a bit prideful of his skill as a chef. “Yeah. I can make pretty much anything with the right tools and ingredients.” Will’s expression seemed to brighten as he handed them their bill and a piece of paper. “Well, I hope you do come back. We’re quickly becoming popular and...we could certainly use someone with your skills.” As Will walked away, Jim turned over the piece of paper handed to them to find Will had written on it. ‘I get off in about an hour. Meet me outside?’ Jim reluctantly slipped the note into his pocket, quickly noticing Claire and Toby staring at him with amused faces.

”Hey, if he wants to get to know me better, I’m not gonna complain.” Claire shook her head as Toby merely took a quick picture of Jim’s blushing face. “Isn’t it a little soon for you to be dating again, Jim?” Jim’s unamused expression was quick and unforgivingly pointed right at her. “Excuse me, but who dumped who last month?” Claire’s eyes widened as Toby covered his mouth to silence any approaching laughs. “Touché.” With the mortifying conversation out of the way, Jim paid for their meals while Toby left a nice tip. Pulling on his sweatshirt, Jim pulled out the note in his pocket, his mind quickly being made up.

As the three of them left the cafe, Jim stood beneath the awning, watching the rain pelt the street and the passing cars. “Jim, you coming with us?” Jim put his hands in his pockets and shook his head. “I...think I’m gonna stay here...until the weather clears up a bit.” Both Toby and Claire nodded as they left to go home. Sometime later, Jim heard the door open and saw that familiar red mop of hair walk out of the cafe. When their eyes met, both boys smiled, blushes creeping onto their cheeks as Will walked over, putting on a leather jacket.

“I didn’t think you’d be here...Jim, right?” Jim nodded leaned against the brick wall. “Okay, I admit, I had half a mind to just bolt.” “So why didn’t you?” Jim looked to Will and smiled softly. “Because I...I think I like you...” Now it was Will’s turn for his cheeks to turn red as he shyly smiled. “Y’know, there’s this place that looks over the town that’s perfect. Wanna head over there?” Jim could only nod as Will started walking. “Wait, I have a Vespa, if you don’t mind the close...ahem, proximity.” Will turned and smirked in a way that made Jim’s spine tingle. “Sure.” As Jim clambered onto his Vespa, he handed Will his spare helmet as the red headed teen wrapped his arms around Jim’s mid-section and held on.

Thankfully the rain had slowed to a light misting so they stayed relatively dry. Will laid his head on Jim’s shoulder as they drove up the trail leading to the overlook. Once they arrived, the weather had cleared up significantly, and just in time for the sunset. As both teenagers looked off into the distance, Will’s hand drifted to Jim’s and, soon enough, both were holding hands as they moved closer to each other. “I know this is gonna sound cheesy, but this is really romantic.”

Jim could only snort as he wrapped his arm around the back of Will’s waist. “You’re right: it does sound cheesy.” Will simply shrugged and smiled, watching the sun begin to disappear over the horizon. “True, but you gotta admit: this is quite the view.” Jim looked to Will, and Will looked right back. “Are you referring to the view of the town, or me?” Will moved his face an inch closer, that sly smirk on his face again, his hand pressed to Jim’s chest, feeling his heart hammering against his ribcage. “Why can’t it be both?” Will hugged Jim close to him as their faces inched closer and closer, their eyes closing slowly until, finally, their lips met as the sun completely dipped below the horizon.

The kiss started off slow, passionate and loving, and slowly grew with a few lingering touches to each other’s shoulders, chests, backs and hips. It felt like Jim was in heaven, just as Will’s soft yet strong hands grabbed his butt cheeks. Were it not for the fact his phone was ringing in his back pocket. Upon fishing it out, he felt a slowly rising sense of dread, or was it embarrassment, growing in his chest. “Oh boy, it’s my mom. Probably wondering where I am again. Gimme a few minutes?” Will simply kissed Jim’s cheek and stepped over to the nearby bench. When Jim answered, he was expecting the usual ‘come home soon’ talk. Instead, what he got was ‘So, I hear you might start dating again?’

Jim felt if a Gumm-Gumm had just killed him right then and there, he’d be alright with that. “Heyy mom! What do you mean “dating again?”” ‘Jim, Toby just told me about this boy you left with on your Vespa.’ Oh, he was gonna get Tobes for this. “Uhh...yeah. He works over at that new cafe by the Town Hall.” He could hear his mother sigh in the background. ‘Alright, but do you think I could meet him?’ Jim looked to Will and smiled at him. “Sure. Seen you soon Mom. Love you.” After hanging up, Jim walked over and sat next to him on the bench. “So, how bad is it?” Jim looked to his...boyfriend? They had only just met, and it was even sooner that they had kissed. “My mom wants to meet you.” Will winced in fake injury. “That bad, huh?” Jim simply nodded before Will kissed him again, his hands roaming to Jim’s slender hips. “Well, I think we’d better get going, or your mom might come get us. But next time, I’m driving.” Jim smiled as he watch Will turn towards his Vespa before he realized what his new boyfriend had just said. “Wait, you have a car?”

Will turned around, a hand on his hip as he smiled. “Yep. She’s a classic muscle too. C’mon, best not keep your mom waiting.” Jim could only shake his head as he followed Will to his Vespa. A thousand thoughts raced through Jim’s head as they drove to his house. As soon as he pulled into the garage, Will was already putting his hands on Jim’s shoulders. “It’s gonna be alright. Everyone loves me.” Jim turned and kissed Will on the lips quickly, looking into those brownish-red eyes. “You’re pretty sure of yourself.” Will smirked, his eyes hooding slightly. “I have no reason not to be. Come on, let’s meet the family.”

When Jim opened the door to his house, Will was impressed. “Honey, is that you?” Jim hung up his bag on a nearby coat hangar as his mother came downstairs. “Oh, is this him?” Jim held Will’s hand. “Yeah. Will, this is my mom, Barbara Lake.” Will outstretched his hand and she took it gladly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lake. And what about your father, Jim?” Jim looked to the ground, a sad expression on his face. “He...really isn’t around here anymore. He left when I was five.” Will turned to Jim and hugged him close. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Jim turned to Will and kissed his cheek. “It’s okay. I should’ve told you before.” Will held Jim close and kissed his cheek.

“Well, don’t let me stop you two from getting to know each other better. Just...don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” “Mom!” Jim took Will’s hand as he led the way up the stairs and into his room. Barbara simple shook her head and went out to get some coffee before her next shift.


	2. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jim and Will doing things they’d never admit to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contain boyxboy smut. So please, if you don’t like it, turn away before your eyes are ruined!

Jim and Will had reached Jim’s room, or Jim had dragged Will into his room, closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked. “Does she usually imply you have sex wi-“ Will didn’t even get to finish asking his question. It either had to do with Jim rushing at him, or Jim kissing him furiously a few moments after, Will had no idea. Not that he was complaining.

Will took off his leather jacket and Jim’s blue sweatshirt. “You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Will pushed Jim back onto his bed and lay on top of him. “I just...I feel something about you...but I know this: I really do like you, Will.” Will blushed but smiled all the same, his hand caressing Jim’s cheek. “I like you too, Jim. But...how far do you want this night to go?” Jim smirked in a way that Will almost stopped himself from shivering. Almost.

“All the way.” Will blushed beet red before kissing Jim without any hint of restraint, even going so far as to kiss the other teen’s neck, making Jim moan into his hand as Will lifted both of their shirts off their bodies. Will’s hands then began to roam over Jim’s chest. “Do you work out, Jim? It suits you.” Jim rolled them over so he was straddling his boyfriend’s hips. “You’re gonna drive me crazy if you keep this up.” Will took hold of Jim’s hands and pulled him down so they were face-to-face. Then Jim was surprised when Will used the most sexiest voice he’d ever heard.

“How about we get the rest of these clothes off first, THEN you can go nuts, hmm?” Jim quickly got off the bed and undid the belt of his jeans, making sure to kick off his shoes before pulling them down. Will’s black jeans fell into the growing pile, quickly followed by their boxers. Jim stood there, naked and erect, and Will just smirked, his red eyes roaming his entire body. “You really are a cutie, aren’t you?” Jim blushed and went over to his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube before he felt his boyfriend’s hands running over his behind. “AND a nice ass. So how do you wanna do this? You want me to be the top or the bottom, babe?” Jim blushed and turned in Will’s hold and looked down at Will’s rather impressively-sized cock.

“Uh...I’ll bottom.” Will raised an eyebrow and kissed Jim’s forehead. “You sure I’m gonna...y’know, fit?” Jim walked forward, pushing Will until he was sitting on the edge of the bed before getting on his knees, looking up at Will’s blushing face, his hand wrapping around the rather big piece of hard flesh. “I’m a lot more durable than you think, babe.”

If Will was going to throw some snarky comeback, he didn’t get to do so. Instead, all that came out of his mouth was a muffled moan. Having another guy start licking the sensitive head of your cock will do that to you. Jim suckled on the head of Will’s hung prick like one would a piece of candy. “Holy Hell...you’re way too good at this...”

Jim merely looked up at him, winked, then proceeded to take a bit more of Will into his mouth, making the other teen fall back onto the bed as Jim all but started to take his boyfriend’s cock down his throat. “Jesus Fucking Christ...you’re gonna drive me crazy...!”

Once it was deemed that enough slobber had coated Will’s hung dick, Jim pulled off and stroked the now-wet member, taking deep breaths as he reached for the bottle of lube on his nightstand. “Wait.” Will pulled Jim over to him and kissed him. “I wanna know what you taste like.” Jim was sure he could never blush harder then right now, but he nonetheless obliged and got on the bed, his hands and knees digging into his soft mattress as Will softly ran his hands over Jim’s soft cheeks, spreading them wide to get a better look at his intended target.

“My my, what a lovely hole you have, babe.” Jim looked over his shoulder, panting, waiting for Will to just take him. “Will, please, do somethMMM!!” Will dragged his tongue up over Jim’s asshole again and again, reveling in the taste of his boyfriend. Eventually, the redhead’s tongue started pushing into Jim’s spit-covered hole, feeling the sweet velvety walls hidden behind that ring of muscle. “Oh GOD, Will...I can’t take it anymore... fuck me!” Will leaned over Jim’s body, the head of his cock pressing ever so slightly against his boyfriend’s wet sphincter. “But you didn’t say the magic word.”

Jim clawed at the sheets as Will continued to prod and tease him. “Will...please fuck me...fuck me hard, baby, please!” Will leaned forward even more so he could whisper into Jim’s ear, “Since you put it so nicely...” and proceeded to start slowly pushing his thick cock into Jim’s waiting asshole. Jim grabbed the closest pillow he could reach and bit into it to muffle his obscenely loud moans even though his room was soundproofed, thank Deya. He quickly threw a hand back and pressed it against Will’s pelvis, urging him to stop and let him adjust to his boyfriend’s girth.

“You okay, babe?” Jim was breathing heavily and kept his hand on Will’s body. The sheer size of his boyfriend’s cock was making his ass burn in pain as it tried to accommodate Will. “I...I think we should...try with me...lowering myself onto you...let gravity do most of the work...y’know?” Will rubbed Jim’s lower back as he pulled out and proceeded to lay on the bed as Jim straddled his lap. “Fuck baby...you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jim couldn’t help neither the blush nor the smile that crept onto his face before he slowly lowered himself down onto Will’s fat cock, letting out a soft whine as his anus tried to stretch around the intruder. As Jim continued to slowly lower himself, the pain began to ebb into pleasure, his bottom lip worrying between his teeth until, finally, it was in, all fourteen inches of teenage cock.

“Holy shit...you feeling okay?” Jim looked at Will, panting. “Yeah. Why?” Jim followed Will’s eyesight to see a little bulge in his belly. “Fuck me...” Will scoffed and rolled his hips a little, which in turn made his cock rub just the right spot inside Jim’s ass to make him gasp for breath and splay his hands on Will’s strong chest. “Don’t tempt me, babe. Orherwise I’d fuck you into your mattress.” Jim chuckled a bit as he raised himself up as much as he could before slamming himself down again. “Real romantic...mmph...God, you’re big..hah!”

For what felt like an eternity, when really it was just under an hour, the entire room was filled with the sounds of love and passion: grunts, panting, moans, the usual words of filth one would never say to another, in public at least, and the constant rhythm of skin smacking against skin, as well as the wet squelching of Will’s cock sliding in and out of the brunette currently riding him, Jim bounced on Will’s pelvis like it was all he knew now. Eventually, after over an hour and a half of mind-blowing sex, both boys felt their insides start to coil.

“Jim...I’m gonna...I’m gonna cum...do...do you want me to pull out?” Jim shook his head frantically as he leaned down and bounced harder and pressed his face against Will’s, feeling his balls about to unleash their load of white pearly semen. “No...cum inside me, Will. I want it...ngh!”

With a cry of pure white-hot ecstasy, Jim unloaded his cum onto Will’s stomach and chest, his asshole spasming and tightening around Wreav hung cock, effectively sending his red-haired boyfriend over the edge as he clamped his jaws onto Jim’s neck and bit down. Hard. The feeling of being bitten by his boyfriend, added to the already-immense pleasure of release, forced Jim to cry out louder as his hole desperately tried, in vain, to tighten even more around Will’s prick. However, it only added to the unbearable pleasure Will was feeling as his above-average-sized balls emptied their load deep into Jim’s body. The swollen head of Will’s cock acted like a cork inside Jim’s bowels, effectively trapping his cum inside his boyfriend until he was spent of the warm, white fluid. For the time being at least.

When both boys looked down at the mess they had made, both were surprised by the very obvious bulge of Jim’s belly. “Damn...I look five months pregnant, Will. Are you trying to knock me up?” Will chuckled and pressed his forehead against Jim’s. “I’m more worried about your neck.” Jim looked at Will curiously. “Why?” Both boys detached themselves from each other, Will pulling his softening cock out of Jim’s gaping asshole which, now, was leaking creamy fluid. “Damn. I really did a number on your ass.” Jim turned and kissed Will on the lips, holding his shoulders to keep himself from collapsing. “I’ll live.”

Will helped Jim walk over to his mirror with wobbly legs where he saw the full extent of the damage: a dark red bruise on the left side of his neck. “Damn...I didn’t know you were into this kinky shit, Will...” Will rubbed Jim’s slowly flattening belly. “You know me: I’m sexy like that.” Jim turned in his boyfriend’s hold and kissed him slowly, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouths.

“Why don’t we take a bath, hmm?” Will had that shit-eating grin again as he put his hands on Jim’s inflated stomach. “I’d be happy to escort you, m’lady.” Together, they walked, completely nude, to the bathroom. Will turned on the bath’s faucet for Jim, as said teen leaned against the counter, taking in the view of his lover’s backside. His gaze went from his perfectly rounded ass and stopped at his back, watching the way his muscles moved beneath the skin. But what really caught his eye was the four parallel scars running at an odd angle. He’d ask Will about them another time.

Will then turned and smiled at Jim. “Well...seeing as how it built for only one...I suppose we could take turns. Or...I could go in and you could join me. Whaddya say, babe?” Jim sauntered forward, hips swaying in a way that made Will lick his lips as they both put their hands to each other’s hips. “I think I’d prefer the second option.”

Will turned and shut off the hot water before the tub could overflow and proceeded to climb into the warm water, releasing a sigh as he laid in the tub. Jim followed suit and laid on top of Will, attempting to get as comfortable as possible with his sore ass. Soon enough, Jim found a favorable position to soak in with Wreav kneading his fingers into some of Jim’s muscles.

“Oh that feels so good...” Will chuckled to himself as they bathed for what must’ve been at least half an hour before they both climbed out, feeling refreshed and recharged. Will took one last look at Jim’s ass before getting on his knees and kissing both cheeks repeatedly.

Jim looked down at his boyfriend smiling. “What are you doing down there? You know kissing it doesn’t always work.” Will looked up at Jim, smirking before planting a big wet kiss to Jim’s wet asscheek. “Oh, I know. I’m just in love with this ass almost as much as the rest of you.” Jim fought back a small moan as Will’s fingers grazed his balls.

“If you keep that up, you’re gonna have to blow me right here.” Will tapped a finger against his chin before smirking again. “I’m not opposed to that prospect, my dear.” Jim turned around and planted his hands on the counter, his cock slowly coming to life. “Then by all means, show me what you can do.”

Will got onto his knees and slowly stroked Jim’s average-sized cock to hardness before taking it all into his mouth in one fluid motion. The action itself knocked the wind out of Jim’s lungs, but it was Will continuously sucking on Jim’s prick while it was lodged in the redhead’s throat that nearly had him cumming right then and there. But he willed himself to enjoy this.

As the minutes passed, Jim could feel his cock begin to twitch inside Will’s mouth. “Oh god...I’m gonna cum...hah!” Warm white fluid soon filtered down Will’s throat as he swallowed every last drop. After a few moments of savoring the taste of the last few drops, Will pulled back and took some deep breaths before standing up and kissing Jim full on the lips, his tongue transferring the taste of Jim’s essence onto his own tongue.

After a few minutes of shameless kissing, they decided it was time for bed, dried themselves off and walked back to Jim’s room, naked again. After fishing for his cell phone, Will dialed his father’s number. “Hey dad. Yeah, I’m at a friend’s house. No, he isn’t one of them. Yes...he is. Not the point, the point is it’s late and I don’t have a ride home, so is it okay if I crash at his place? Thanks, and I know: “never take you for granted.” Thanks dad, bye.”

“Your dad?” Will sat on the bed next to Jim and kissed him. “Yeah. Ever since my mom died when I was a little kid, it’s just been me and him, against the world.” Jim rested his head on Will’s shoulder. “Yeah, I know what that’s like.” Both boy laid down in their bed, their legs entwined, chests pressed against one another as Will pulled up a warm blanket so they wouldn’t be cold.

“I love you Jim.” Jim and Will kissed again. “I love you too, Will.” Finally both boys were asleep in each other’s arms. Late that night, Barbara came home to see both boys sleeping soundly together before closing the door and going to bed herself. But Will was thinking before he even fell asleep. About his history, and his heritage, and the possibility of it getting in the way of a future with his new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! I’ll have another chapter up soon! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, it’s just two guys fawning over each other while in the same house.

The light of the rising sun filtered through the window of Jim’s bedroom as not one, but two boys slept peacefully, both holding each other close as they stirred awake. Will was the first to open his eyes, the first thing his mind registering was Jim’s face as said teenager opened his eyes as well. Both boys smiled at each other, sharing a good morning kiss as Jim shifted closer, his naked body pressed up against Will’s in an effort to keep himself warm.

“I can get used to you being the first thing I see every morning...” Jim could only yawn as he nuzzled his nose against Will’s in a cute display of affection. “Took the words right outta my mouth, baby.” Both boys kissed one more time before Will pulled the blanket off of them and got up, stretching properly before turning and looking at Jim’s magnificent body as he laid on his side, staring back at Will’s impressive body too.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jim sat up on the edge before getting up and walking over to his boyfriend, pressing his lanky yet strong body against Will’s. “I’ll do it for free.” Will chuckled and ran his hand through Jim’s jet black hair. “Last night, was that your first time having sex with another guy, or was I your first?”

Jim laughed a bit before looking deeply into Will’s stunning red irises. “You’re the first to make me cum without having to touch my cock. But no, you’re the second guy I’ve been fucked by.” Will put his hands on the somewhat-smaller teen’s thin hips, his fingers just touching Jim’s cute, little ass. “Who got to your sexy ass before me, hmm?”

Jim walked around Will and exited his room, holding Will’s hand, already knowing his Mom would be out helping at the Hospital for her first shift, so they didn’t need to worry about their current...lack of attire, and walked into the bathroom, with Will waiting outside for his turn.

“Eh, one of my classmates: Steve Palchuk, the high school’s number one football jock and, for a short time, bully. One time after one of his football games, he cornered me and, well...we had sex in the locker room. That was my first time: him pounding my virgin ass against my own locker as he came inside me.” Will chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. “Wooo, sounds sexy. What does he look like?” Jim walked out, combing his silky hair as Will walked in, closing the door behind him.

“Oh you know: blonde, tall, a bit more muscular than you. And his cock...Mmm! Oh, it was so big. Not as hung as yours, definitely not big enough to make my stomach bulge, but it did the trick for a while. After an...incident, we stopped seeing each other and he started dating this short nerdy guy, Eli. In a way, he was good for Steve. Sure he was smaller, but they’re cute together.”

Will walked out of the bathroom, brushing aside a few loose strands of red hair out of his face and hugging Jim from behind. “Love works in mysterious ways. After all, it led me into your own bed within a few hours of our first meeting.” Will ran his hand over Jim’s soft cock, making the smaller boy moan and turn in Will’s hold, kissing him slowly before taking his hand and leading him back into his room. “I’ve got no complaints so far.”

Will followed Jim and watched as the teen fished through one of his drawers and pulled out a rather oversized T-shirt. “Anything else I should know about you and Steve?” Jim blushed a bit as he pulled the shirt on, covering his privates but not his beautiful, hairless legs, as he got onto his hands and knees and looked for something beneath his bed.

“When me and Steve were dating, he had these...fetish’s that he got me into, with a bit of convincing.” Jim pulled out a shoebox and placed it on his bed in between himself and Will. When he opened it, Will’s cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Inside were a small number of items including a pair of dildos, one with a knot, the other without, a butt plug, and a pair of black lace panties with a matching bra. He could even see a little cock ring buried under it all. Needless to say, it made Will’s cock twitch by just looking at it all.

Finally, Will looked up at Jim and grinned. “You are one kinky little shit, aren’t you?” Jim blushed scarlet red as he covered the box and slid it under his bed. “Yeah yeah, I am. Steve would always make me wear those damn panties, and eventually I just...got attached to them.” Will kissed Jim’s rosy cheeks, rubbing his back through the shirt.

“I think it’s sexy.” Jim looked at Will, surprised to here his boyfriend say that. “Really? You mean it?” Will winked, making Jim’s spine tingle and for him to shiver a bit in excitement before he straddled Will’s lap. “Maybe soon, I’ll give you a lap dance. How does that sound?”

Will simply smirked and flipped them over so he was looming over Jim. “Keep talking like that, and I’ll fuck you while you’re wearing them.” Jim smirked back, almost like he was challenging his boyfriend. “I might just take you up on that offer. For now, why don’t you put on some underwear? There should be a pair in my drawer that’ll fit you.”

Will hesitantly got up, not really wanting to leave Jim unpinned to his own bed, and walked over to his drawers, quickly finding a pair of black briefs and pulling them on. Jim looked at the big bulge in his underwear that his own boyfriend was wearing, his mouth nearly watering at the sight. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

Jim walked out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen with Will close behind. “Since my mom’s gonna be gone until tonight, I figured we’d do a little movie marathon, have some snacks, and maybe...have a little more fun?” Will’s grin was immediate and almost predatory, something that made Jim shudder at the thought of his boyfriend’s massive cock hammering his ass again. “I like the sound of that. Popcorn?” “Popcorn.”

Within half an hour, they were on the couch, lights off, curtains pulled to avoid being seen mostly naked by any neighbors, already finished with the first bowl of popcorn, and watching Doctor Strange on Netflix. Jim was leaning against Will’s bare torso as Will had his hand on Jim’s hip, rubbing circles into his soft skin. “It’s so weird.”

Jim, completely entranced by the movie, and by Benedict Cumberbatch’s performance, continued watching the movie. “What is?” “The fact that Humanity has come into possession of not one or two, but THREE Infinity Stones is just stupid. They’re just asking for Thanos to send the Chitauri again!” Jim could only giggle at his boyfriend’s rather fair point, so he kissed his chin to keep him from ranting further.

By the time the actors were in the Mirror Dimension, Will started getting a bit more frisky with his touching before he started pulling Jim’s shirt off. “Will, what’re you doing?” Will simply continued before dropping the shirt on his opposite side. “I’m addicted to your body. It’s pure eye candy. And the taste is quite sweet too.” Jim could only blush as Will got onto his knees and started stroking Jim’s cock.

Jim moaned loudly, knowing the volume of the movie would keep their...activities silent from the outside world. “What are you...hah, planning baAH!” Will slowly took Jim’s cock into his mouth until his nose was pressed against the small, shaved hairs of Jim’s pelvis, the head just within reach of the back of his throat before he began to bob his head up and down Jim’s shaft.

After what felt like torturous hours, when it was really a few minutes, he felt himself release down Will’s throat. After he came down from his euphoric high, his phone began to ring, so he, unwillingly, took it and answered.

“Hello?” Quickly his expression hardened. “What, where? Damnit, I’ll be right there. Just hang in there guys.” From his position on the floor he could faintly hear someone yell ‘no shit, Sherlock’ on the other side. Jim quickly got up and ran up to his room. Within minutes, he came rushing back down the stairs with his clothes on and his bag hanging from his shoulder.

“Babe? What’s going on?” Jim stopped dead in his tracks just at the door, having forgotten he was with his boyfriend. “Oh, uh...one of my friends was just attacked by some...raccoons! He and a friend need some help getting rid of them. I’ll be back soon, I promise!” With that, he left the house, but not before Will’s eyes were drawn to the glowing blue silver amulet sticking out of his back pocket.

“Just what’re you up to, Jim...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s getting curious. What will happen next chapter? Find out soon! Once again, feel free to like and comment!


	4. Warehouse Throwdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim assists the Creepslayerz in an old abandoned warehouse against a couple of Gumm Gumms. But they soon find out they aren’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some action! Enjoy!

When Jim arrived at the run down warehouse, he could already hear something going on inside. Based on the heavy footfalls and the shouting in trollish, he quickly realized it was Gumm Gumms. As he entered in through one of the broken windows, he quickly spotted Eli and Steve taking cover behind a rotting crate and joined them quietly. “What’s going on in here?” Eli, holding a crowbar, stares up at Jim and whispered back. “At least ten Gumm Gumms. No Stalklings, no Goblins.”

Steve, holding a wooden baseball bat with nails protruding from it, continued looking around the corner. “Yeah. And by the looks of it, they’ve been here since we beat Gunmar.” Jim looked around the corner and, sure enough, there were at least eight Gumm Gumms crowding around a small makeshift campfire. “The other two must be on patrol, ri-LOOK OUT!”

Jim grabbed both teens and flung them out of he way of a flying spear that embedded itself in the wood. Looking up, he saw the two patrolling Gumm Gumms charging them. “Death to the Trollhunter!” Jim pushed the other two onto their feet as they scrambled for cover, leaving Jim to deal with them as he reached for the Amulet. “For the Glory Of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!” Almost instantly, the armor attached itself to his body as he gripped Daylight and swung it, relieving one Gumm Gumm of his head and cutting the other in half.

“Jim, behind you!” Jim turned and slid under one opponent only to kick the one behind in the gronk-nuks. His little celebration was cut short when both of his arms were grabbed by two Gumm Gumms as a third walked up to him, wielding a battle axe. “This is for Gunmar!” Before it could even raise the axe, a bolt of red lightning blew its head open.

Jim looked and was stunned at what he saw: standing on the opposite end of the aisle was a person, red electricity extending to the floor from their fingertips, their body completely encased by midnight black armor. The helmet was also black, but the visor where someone’s eyes would be was neon red. “Kill the intruder!” one Gumm Gumm yelled as two more charged, only for the stranger to run right at them with inhuman speed before leaping the rest of the distance, unsheathing two long blades from his wrists and decapitating both attackers.

As they stood up, the stranger let out a muffled yet menacing voice. “Who’ll be the next to die?” One of the Gumm Gumms holding Jim down quickly let go as and he and the remaining few tried in a desperate, and futile, attempt to vanquish this warrior, who punched the ground, sending a wave of destroyed concrete and electricity right at them. The lightning quickly ran up into their stone bodies and, in a rather devastating few seconds, had troll blood coming out of their ears and their eyes popping like water balloons before their heads exploded in a cloud of dust and troll blood.

The last Gumm Gumm held Jim still as the stranger approached, lightning dancing all over their armor, a feeling of unbridled rage filling the air as he approached. “Let the boy go, or become extinct.” Jim was surprised when the troll did as he was told and got onto his knees, visibly shaking. “Please. Spare me. I won’t harm anyone, I swear!” The stranger simply walked up to the frightened troll and put both hands on either side of its head. “No. You won’t.”

Suddenly, the Gumm Gumm started to scream in agony as the warrior started crushing his skull with such strength that would even make Draal or Aaaarrrggghhh!!! cower in fear before the troll’s head caved in and the body limply collapsed to the floor. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly regretted it when the stranger immediately turned their attention on Jim.

“Uh...hi?” The stranger tilted their head and took hold of Jim’s hand, pulling him up to stand. Now that Jim’s life wasn’t in danger, he noticed their similarity in height, and a rather familiar feeling in his gut. “Should I know you?” The stranger, unexpectedly, hugged him. “I should hope so. You left me about half an hour ago with the movie still on.” Jim looked into the red visor, not sure where they were getting at.

That was the case until the warrior pressed a button on the side of their neck and their helmet began to fold up. When it was done, Jim was stunned and shocked at the face that greeted him. “I gotta say: that armor on you? Very slimming. Makes it worth saving your ass from monsters.”

“Will?”


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the warehouse battle, Will reveals who, and what, he is to Jim.

“Will?”

Jim placed a hand flat on the obsidian-black chest piece of Will’s armor, still shocked by the fact his boyfriend was wearing armor, let alone that he had the skills of a warrior, or even powers. “But...how? Where did you even get this?” Will hugged Jim close, his armor cool and comforting as his own faded away, placing the Amulet in his pocket.

“I built it myself. As for my abilities, everyone like me is born with them. And my fighting skills? Over five years of training, practice and perfecting my technique.” Jim nuzzled the dark metal and Eli looked at Will bewildered. “You’re clearly not a Changling, nor can you be human, what with your strength and powers. So what are you really?”

Jim turned to Eli, a look of discipline on his face. “Eli.” Will put his hands on Jim’s shoulders, kissing his forehead softly. “It’s alright, babe. You deserve to know the whole truth, including who I really am. My real name is Wreav M’dama. And, to put it simply...I’m an alien.”

All three stared dumbfounded at the redhead before Jim shook his head and buried it into his boyfriend’s neck. “I can’t believe it...my boyfriend’s an alien?” Will, or Wreav; Jim was going to have to get used to that, chuckled and kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Bit of a shocker, isn’t it? But now, what about you? What’s the story with that amulet? And those monsters I just sent into Oblivion?”

Jim took the Amulet out of his pocket and held it to his chest. “I’m the Trollhunter. It’s my sacred duty to protect troll-kind from those that would threaten them. And that includes those Gumm Gumms you...uh, dealt with.” Wreav smirked, clearly feeling a bit prideful.

“And these two? I take it they’re Junior Trollhunters?” Steve was clearly offended by that, with the way his eyes narrowed. “Hey...” Jim could only giggle as he held Wreav’s hand. “Pretty much. Speaking of which: can you guys handle this cleanup?” Before they could respond, Wreav put a hand up. “Allow me, sweetie.” Tiny streaks of red electricity flowed from his fingertips into the dead Gumm Gumm bodies, pieces falling to the floor and turning to dust until there was nothing left but the weapons and the stomped out fire pit they had assembled.

Within minutes, the rest of the evidence was cleaned up as the four of them split up, Steve and Eli going to deliver the weapons to Trollmarket, Jim and Wreav back to Jim’s house probably. “So trolls exist, huh?” Jim watched as Wreav’s armor folded into his bag on its own before taking his alien boyfriend’s hand. “And Goblins, Gruesomes, Gnomes and Stalklings.” Soon enough, they reached Jim’s house and were about to walk inside when a red sports car pulled up.

“Oh boy...it’s my dad.” The man that walked up to them had the average appearance on a father, were it not for his Amber-colored eyes. “Dad, I can explain.” The man put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at his son. “Oh? Can you? You promised me you would only use your armor if necessary.” Wreav sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well, fighting monsters made of stone straight out of Norse mythology kinda requires it, dad. Besides, I also saved my boyfriend’s life, thank you very much.”

The man looked at Jim and walked over. “So. How much did my son tell you about himself?” Jim shrugged and answered with upmost honesty. “Just that he’s an alien and his real name.” Wreav’s father nodded. “Hm. Well, Wreavanthus always had a thing for boys...” “Dad!” His father held out his hand with a smile on his face. “My name is Corey, or you can call me Coranthas. Jim, is it?”

Jim shook Corey’s hand, smiling. “Yes sir. If it’s alright, could Wreav stay over another night? He...makes me feel safe.” Coranthas looked from him, to his son, and back before nodding. “Of course. He often has that effect on those he cares about. Wreav, there’s a bag filled with clean clothes for you to change into tomorrow. Don’t forget to come into the diner before three in the afternoon, okay?”

Wreav stepped next to Jim, bag of clothes thrown over his shoulder as he nodded and waved goodbye. “I think he likes you.” Jim playfully punched Wreav’s shoulder before leading him inside. Once the front door was closed, Wreav dropped the bag he was holding and proceeded to kiss Jim greedily. Of course, it quickly became apparent they weren’t alone. “Ahem.”

Both boys quickly stopped kissing and looked at the couch where a certain six-eyed troll sat. “Master Jim! I see you brought home...company.” Wreav looked between Jim and Blinky before a smirk stretched across his face. “‘Master’ Jim? Oh, this is good.” Jim ignored his teasing boyfriend and instead focused on Blinky. “What’re you doing here, Blinky?” Blinky put down the cup of tea he had onto the coffee table and stood up.

“Masters Eli and Steve had told me of your Gumm Gumm encounter in the warehouse this afternoon. He also described a certain warrior saved your life with powers relatable to that of Merlin or Morgana. I wanted to meet him for myself. Although I wasn’t aware you two were...ahem...a couple.” Jim blushed a bit as Wreav wrapped his arms around Jim’s stomach from behind and rested his chin in his shoulder.

“Babe? Who is this?” Jim turned in Wreav’s arms and kissed him softly. “Wreav, this is Blinkous Galadrigal, or Blinky for short. He’s kinda like a father figure to me. He also helped me when I was first training to be the Trollhunter.” Blinky bowed his head, and Wreav did the same in a show of respect. Blinky then clapped all four hands together. “So! Who’s up for movie night?” Jim and Wreav exchanged glances before smirking to each other.

“I’ll invite the others.” “And I’ll make us some dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, Will’s, or Wreav’s, nature is revealed.


	6. Explanations and Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in so long. I only just got back from Europe and have been adjusting to being back in America after two weeks away. This chapter has been a long time coming. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim explains to Barbara his relationship with Wreav a little further.

Jim knew the moment his mother gave him and his boyfriend that look, they were completely and royally screwed. It could’ve possibly been Eli that told her, caught up in the excitement knowing there was an actual alien living among them. It could also have been Blinky that said it aloud while running his too-fast gums. Either way, she did NOT look happy.

“So, I hear your new boyfriend is an alien?” Jim looked at Wreav with his best puppy-eyes expression, hoping he would explain this. “Don’t look at me! She’s your mom!” “Traitor.” Jim looked back to his mother and took a deep breath. “It’s true. He actually saved my life today.”

Barbara looked at Wreav with a thoughtful expression before smiling and hugging him close. “Thank you for protecting my baby boy. As far as I’m concerned, you’re always welcome here.” Wreav simply offered a bashful smile as Jim hugged him against his side. As the night dragged on, Jim pulled Wreav into his room and both laid on the bed, holding each other as they kissed slowly and softly.

”Thanks for helping with your mom earlier.” Jim looked into those red eyes and smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s nose. “Anything for you baby.” The smirk that Wreav suddenly put on made Jim know he was about to suggest something dirty. “Does that mean that lap dance offer is still on the table?”

Jim could only shake his head before climbing off the bed and dragging the small box hidden underneath, pulling out the black pair of panties. As he undressed, Wreav did the same, his massive cock already hardening. Soon enough, Jim sauntered over, swaying his hips as Wreav’s eyes were glued to the way the panties were just a size too small to conceal Jim’s erection, including the way the tip of his cock jutted out from beneath the hem.

”Damn baby, you’re gonna give me a heart attack with those.” Jim smirked and straddled Wreav’s lap, their different-sized cocks pressing against each other. “Remember: you can touch, but not the merchandise.” Wreav simply smirked and nodded and Jim began moving, his hips grinding against Wreav’s as his belly moved like a wave in the ocean, the muscles in his legs moving in earnest with each thrust of his pelvis.

Wreav’s hands found themselves gently gripping Jim’s wonderful creamy thighs as said boy turned in his hold and began grinding his ass against the alien’s large cock, the mix of fabric and skin adding to the overwhelming sensation his prick was feeling before Wreav threw all sense out of the window and thrust back against Jim’s ass, causing both boys to moan.

Jim, of course, was rather thankful the walls were soundproofed, as well as the door and windows, meaning they could be as loud as they wanted without anyone hearing them. This, of course, suited Wreav just fine as he pulled the back of Jim’s panties aside, lined his cock up with his human boyfriend’s hole, and proceeded to slowly slide his erection into his body, forcing Jim to throw his head back and moan, his hands grasping Wreav’s forearms as his alien boyfriend buried himself to the hilt, the familiar bulge forming in his stomach as he painted heavily.

“I thought I told you...to keep your hands off...the merchandise!” Wreav merely smirked, pulled back until just the head of his cock remained before slamming back in. “You didn’t say anything about fucking the merchandise. Especially into your own bed like I promised last time.” And with that, Wreav flipped them over so he was looming of Jim’s frame, his cock buried deep into the human’s body as he began to thrust mercilessly, forcing gasps and dirty moans from Jim’s drooling mouth.

To both of them, it felt like days had passed, when in reality, it had only been five minutes of pure, unadulterated, doggy style, fast and sweaty bareback sex. “Oh fuck! Wreav...I’m so close! Please!” Wreav leaned down, his mouth hovering just next to Jim’s right ear, his thrusts not once letting up. “That’s it, baby. Let me feel you release it all into your bed.”

With one final, rather harsh thrust that nearly had the bed break, Jim screamed as his cock sprayed pearly white semen onto his blankets as Wreav pumped innumerable loads into his boyfriend’s body. His immense cock squirted again and again and again, each new load making Jim’s protruding gut grow further until finally both human and alien collapsed, panting heavily as Wreav ran one hand over Jim’s oversized belly.

“You’re so beautiful, baby.” Wreav’s other hand wrapped around Jim’s cock, causing the other to shudder, the only indication of his climax, for his balls had nothing left to give. “Can you stay inside me? I feel so warm and fuzzy.” Wreav simply smiled and held his lover close, pulling a non-soiled blanket over their naked bodies, the two of them quickly falling asleep in a loving embrace. And they’d never have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading my first story! Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment on what I should do next!


End file.
